The present invention relates to a graphene power generating system using wasting energy from rotating shafts.
The need for a graphene power generating system using wasting energy from rotating shafts has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.